


More Than Just Friends

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: "Alive noah czerny", Adventure & Romance, Afterlife, Alive Noah Czerny, Alzheimer's Disease, Character Death, F/M, Garrett watts is my inspiration for Noah's characterization, Inspired by magnus chase, M/M, Magic and junk, Might be out of character but oh well, Multi, No Smut, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Noah Czerny-centric, OT6, Polyamory, Post-Richard Gansey III's Death, Richard Gansey III's Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written on a phone, not really lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: After his revival, Gansey knew right away that Noah was truly gone.He made it his mission to live every day of his life to the fullest and never take anything for granted. To always be kind and always make amends.Every year on his birthday, he would take a moment and drink a little of that peach schnapps in memory of Noah.Gansey never forgot his beloved friend Noah. No matter how much of his memory failed him over time, Noah is one of the few things that stuck.





	More Than Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how long this fic is gonna be or what the main goal is other than afterlife sillines and fluffy reunions. Either way enjoy the ride. ♡

Gansey groaned as his joints popped and ached in response to him climbing off his bed and grabbed his cane. The past 77 years of his life have been hard on his joints, making his current state nearly filled every movement with pangs of pain. But that hadn't stopped him from pursuing his dream to explore all the world's wonders, magical and not. 

He shuffled to the table underneath the only window in the bedroom and with an outsretched his arm, scooped up his glasses with a shaking hand. He trekked slowly over to the other side of the kingsized bed and pressed a tender kiss to the forehead of both Blue and, with a bit of a stretch over her, Henry. 

 A few moments later Blue popped open an eye and a surprised smile bloomed on her face. Gansey never gets up early these days. Age and disease has taken its toll on his body, he usually sleeps at odd hours and perpetually is awake at night, making him even more of a night owl than he already was to begin with. "Good morning, sunshine. You're up early."

"A good morning it is, Jane." He replied with a wry smile and offered her a hand which she took. 

As Gansey helped her into an upright position, they shared a kiss, Henry woke being the eternal light sleeper that he is.  

"Hello Darlings." He said with a bright lazy smile, sitting up to rest his chin in the crease of Blue's bare shoulder, placing a kiss on her soft dusky skin. She insisted on never wearing clothes to bed even at her advanced age. 

Gansey smiled blissfully at the sight and clacked his cane to the floor. "Okay! So I was thinking since today is our 60th anniversary, we could start it off with a fancy breakfast at The Leadberry then have a relaxing lounge at the beach for a few hours, then come home and have dinner and cake with the family." 

 Henry perked up and with a grin. "Lets make our cake! I promise not to make a mess this time!"

"Yes!" Blue chimed with a laugh. 

"No no no. Last time I let you cook, there was a food war. The mess was horrendus." Gansey protested, a hand on his hip. 

Blue cackled and shuffled over to her closet and fetched her fluffy black robe, draping it over her body. 

"Gumdrop, just let him do what he wants, its our 60th!" 

Gansey groans then sighs, surrendering instantly. "Fine."

\-------------------

At the Leadberry, the trio engaged in pleasant chatter, feeding each other their meals and expressing their love for one another.  

The staff of the Leadberry coo as they witness the trio's cuteness and one waiter comes out of the kitchen with several platters of desserts with numbered candles on them, upon Ganseys request. 

The staff cheers as they approuch the three and express congratulations to the poly. Blue smiles brightly, Henry blushes and Gansey laughs heartily. 

 ------------------

Hours later the three are longuing in beach chairs. Well, at least Blue was. Gansey and Henry were fooling around in the water.  

They eventually came back when they had their fill of the cool water and relaxed in the sun.

 ------------------

That evening Adam is wheeled in by his and Ronan's grandchild, Grace. They are followed by his son and daughter in law, the ever unchanged Opal, and the trio's daughter Nora, all of who were holding trays of food. 

 

 

Many years ago there was a car wreck that landed Adam in a wheelchair, it had also killed Ronan. He died on impact. The accident may have affected Adam physically but mentally as well. He was never the same after the loss of Ronan. He doesn't smile or laugh anymore; just stares off at nothing or maybe is just lost in thought. He's a shell of his former self, broken without his other half. Catatonic depression they called it. 

 The family crowded together in an embrace of exchanges of hugs and congratulations. 

\------------------

At dinner, the home is lit up with the laughter and chatter of the people within. Dinner was nearly done when Blue announced that they were going to attempt to make a multi layered cake. 

 ------------------

 "Henry no."

 "Henry yes." He retorted and a hand smooshed a piece of cake into Gansey's face, silencing his words. 

 The whole room burst into loud joyous laughter as a food fight ensued.

From behind the main group, the corners of Adam's mouth were a shadow of what would've been a smile, but they drooped almost as fast as they upturned. 

 --------

 Gansey went to sleep filled with the kind of joy and euphoria that he hadn't felt in years. 

When he woke up the next day, the first thing Gansey noticed was that he didn't feel the pain he usually felt on a daily basis, because ya know...old age does that to you.    

"Gansey!" A familiar voice exclaimed happily. A voice he hadnt heard in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldnt tell, the reason Opal is there is because Ronan figured out a way to preserve the dreams even if their dreamers have died. Ill try to have bi weekly updates but no promises.


End file.
